deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Piccolo VS Deep Sea King
Description Dragon Ball VS One Punch Man. These otherworldly kings have great power and use it for destruction. Which king will overthrow who in the monarchy that is Death Battle? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: In the eyes of other races, humanity is often seen as a race with potential. Boomstick: With our incredible learning skills, competence and sentience, we're practically the example for higher species. Wiz: But while some have a positive viewpoint of humans, others see humanity as an inferior race that needs to be exterminated. Boomstick: Like King Piccolo, the Namekian demon without a trace of divinity. Wiz: And the Deep Sea King, the underwater terror that lurks below. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. King Piccolo (*Cues: Title Theme - Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure*) Wiz: A long time ago, a terrible crisis occured on Namek, a far away planet in a trinary star system. Boomstick: Basically, the planet was undergoing a natural disaster that threatened to wipe out the people on the planet. Maybe humanity should be ready for when that day comes. You never know, Wiz. Wiz: Well, the Namekians certainly weren't ready. However, one Namekian named Katas was. He sent his son away from Namek to save his life. This Namekian landed in Yunzabit Heights, which is the very edge of the Earth. Boomstick: And growing up on an isolated part of the world was a little hard on the guy. Plus, he suffered an accident that made him amnesiac, making him the Nameless Namekian. Wiz: As he became an adult, he traveled across the world, only to be a little tainted by the violence and hate that he saw. He then traveled to the Lookout, an ancient platform located at geostationary orbit. Boomstick: Guardians are essentailly considered to be the overseers of their respective world and he wanted in on the action. Wiz: But due to his tainted heart, there was something he would need to do: a sort of morality fission. Boomstick: What he'd basically do is he'd split himself in two beings. One of the beings was Kami, who would become the Guardian due to being completely separated from evil. Wiz: But his evil side also gained a form and personality being the destructive demon known as King Piccolo. Strong King's Guard: You're fairly adept when fighting against machines. How about pure muscle, you green freak? King Piccolo: Heh. I thought you'd never ask. Boomstick: Piccolo went on a rampage for quite some time until he was stopped by Master Mustachio. Wiz: Mutaito defeated Piccolo using the Evil Containment Wave, which can seal creatures no matter their level of power. However, after being released by Emporer Pilaf, Piccolo took over his ship and set out to destroy the world by killing off warriors in the World Martial Arts Tournament. (*Cues: VS King Piccolo (Rematch) - Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo*) Boomstick: He's defintely got the power to do it. King Piccolo is extremely powerful and can manipulate ki, a Taoist inspired life force whose strength and speed depend on the user. And because of Piccolo's power, it's extremely dangerous. Wiz: Piccolo is incredibly smart, able to create several moves utilizing ki. He can fly, launch basic ki blasts, and fire beams from his fingers, eyes, and mouth. His Makosen is two energy blasts. One of which is a distraction so that the other can hit. Boomstick: He can make objects float with Telekinesis, communicate with people with his Telepathy, and his strongest attack, the Explosive Demon Wave, is when he fires a powerful beam with one hand supporting the arm. Wiz: He also has several sons that do his bidding. While his son, Piano, is meant more for being an assisstant, his other sons are meant for combat. For example, Tambourine is extremely vicious, skilled in martial arts, and can electrocute his foes with the Shocker Flatline and fire energy from his mouth. Boomstick: Cymbal is weaker, but he can fly like his brother and channel ki that looks like electricity. But the strongest of his sons is Drum, who can move so fast that he's impossible to track. Wiz: As for Piccolo himself, he can concentrate on his nerves and invigorate his cells to increase his size, enhancing his own physical strength. (*Cues: Namek Theme - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*) Boomstick: His sons are incredibly powerful as even the weakest of them, Drum, was capable of giving Yajirobe trouble. Wiz: Given that Goku considered Yajirobe to one of the strognest fighters he's ever met at the time, this means he must be stronger than Mercenary Tao, who was strong enough to kill General Blue with nothing but his tongue. Boomstick: Ok, I've heard of assassins killing people in the most unusual of ways, but that's got to take the cake. Anyways, Blue was once tough enough to withstand getting hit hard to fly all the way from Penguin Village to Egypt. Wiz: Penguin Village is located in Gengoro Island, which is the Dragon Ball Z equivalent of Japan. The distance of Japan and Egypt is about 9,679 kilometers and it took Blue 17 seconds to arrive there. This means he would need to be moving at 1,273,610 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's over 1,664 times the speed of sound. Wiz: And factoring in General Blue's weight of 69 kilograms, this means he must have withstood a force of over 2 kilotons. And that's his weakest fighting son. King Piccolo himself has enough power to destroy a city. Boomstick: Piccolo's also super fast, proving too fast for Goku in their first fight. And he's fast enough to keep pace with Roshi, who's capable of absorbing cloud-to-ground lightning. Wiz: He's even taken a Kamehameha from Goku, who at the time was equal in power to King Piccolo. Boomstick: He's killed Tien's friend, Chiaotzu, without much issue. His sons gathered the Dragon Balls and he used them for eternal youth. And then he killed Shenron so that no one could use him to ressurect the fallen fighters. Wiz: He's defeated the Captain of the Guard, the leader of Earth's Military forces. and in his first bout with Goku, he effortlessly clobbered him while still incredibly old. Boomstick: And in their second fight, Piccolo used Tien as a human shield so that Goku would do nothing, which meant King Piccolo could break Goku's limbs and exploit his emotions. Wiz: But as powerful as he is, he can be killed by unnatural means, such as getting a hole in his chest. And his sons are still far below him in power. Boomstick: Still, with such power at his fingertips, it's amazing Kami was able to keep his job after unleashing such unspeakable evil. Master Mutaito: Cease fire and surrender, Piccolo! Or face the consequences! King Piccolo: (*laughs*) Oh, I'd prefer to watch you dance. (*laughs*) Deep Sea King (*Cues: Monster - One Punch Man*) Wiz: The Deep Sea King is a monster of unknown origin. However, what we do know about him is that he reigns over the Seafolk. Deep Sea King: Isn't this fun? Sonic: Alright. Who are you? Deep Sea King: I am the Deep Sea King. As Lord of the clan of the Seafolk, I claim this world as mine to rule. Do you dare defy me as well, human? Boomstick: The Deep Sea King was ruling the deep until he realized something. Wiz: He believed that since water came first, it's superior to land. And as such, the Deep Sea King should rule over the land as well. (*Cues: Wet My Scales - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: And with his fierce power is only matched by his fierce face. Seriously. It's like looking into the eyes of a psychotic fish clown. Wiz: He possesses super strength and speed, great durability, and he can increase his power by going into water whether it be by going underwater or being in the rain. Boomstick: He can regenerate damage from his body and has some sort of disgusting eel thing that can come from its mouth. Wiz: While its length and potential is unknown, it will not let go once it latches onto its opponent. Boomstick: Wiz, with that thing in his mouth, how do you think he even manages to eat? Like you're trying to eat a burger and wham, your mouth eel eats it. Wait a minute, he has a long thing inside his-''' Wiz: MOVING ON! The Deep Sea King is also capable of sensing the location of other and spitting a corrosive acid. And remember those Seafolk I mentioned? Well, each of them has incredible, able to push Stinger to his limits. That's impressive since Stinger is an A-Class hero. (*Cues: Violent Acts - One Punch Man*) '''Boomstick: But their power is massively dwarfed by the power of the Sea King. Since he's a Demon level threat, that means he has enough power to effectively destroy an entire town. Wiz: Speedwise, he's fast enough to surprise Lightning Max and match Genos, who's fast enough to escape eyesight, putting him over 11 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: He can also shrug off several blows from Puri-Puri Prisoner's Angel form. Yeah, that's no angel. Not even close. Wiz: According to Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Puri-Puri Prisoner was stronger than Hammerhead's suit, which had enough power to topple a skyscraper. And the Sea King shrugged off numerous hits with that much power. Boomstick: He's even withstood Genos' Incineration Cannons. And those things once managed to coompletely destroy the House of Evolution. Wiz: He's defeated Lightning Max, another A-Class Hero alongside Stinger. Boomstick: He effortlessly defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner and then he lectured him on how to fight. Deep Sea King: Hear me! The objective of a combination move is to finish your opponent. Each separate attack must be delivered with intent to kill. Like this! Wiz: He proved too much for Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, an S-Class criminal. And he once defeated the Paradisers, a terrorist group wielding suits stolen from the Organization, as well as Hammerhead, who likes to specialize in the use of environment to allow for choke points. Boomstick: He even defeated Genos after ripping off his arm and splasinh gim with acid. Wiz: But the Deep Sea King has two major flaws. For one, his regeneration doesn't really matter if he can be killed before it happened. This is how he lost at the hands, or rather, fist of Saitama. Boomstick: Oh man. Imagine if he aimed a bit lower than that. Then the Deep Sea King would've been-''' Wiz: BUT his major weakness is his reliance on water as he is much stronger with it. And attacks with the properties of heat can dehydrate him. This is what allowed Genos to hold his own against him. '''Boomstoick: But with his nightmarish power and monstrous appearance, JAWS, the Krakken, Hydra, and Leviathan have nothing on this monster that lurks below. Deep Sea King: I sense them. Yes, so many! It's coming from over there! (*The Deep Sea King jumps through the roof of the Hero's Association Shelter. People look in fear.*) Deep Sea King: What do we have here? Greetings and goodbye! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Namek - Jump Force*) The Deep Sea King and the Seafolk rose from the beach and made their way into the city. Deep Sea King: Kill them. The Seafolk started to kill every single human that they encountered without mercy. Deep Sea King: Hahaha! The surface will be ours to rule. ???: Don't think so, fishface. That mysterious voice came from King Piccolo, with his sons accompanying him. King Piccolo: You won't rule the surface because it will be destroyed by us! Deep Sea King: The sea rules all! No strange creatures can stop us. Mwahaha! King Piccolo: You know, fishes are lesser than humans, who are lesser than us. Prepare to be exterminated! Piano: Umm sir, perhaps you should take caution. There's no telling what tricks he has up his-'' Just as Piano was about to finish his sentence, his head was bitten off by the Deep Sea King's mouth eel. ''Deep Sea King -mouth. Has up his mouth. King Piccolo: Now you've done it. My sons! Kill them all! King Piccolo's sons ran in to attack the Seafolk and started to engage in combat. King Piccolo flew in to attack the Deep Sea King. He punched him twice and kicked him far away. The Deep Sea King opened his mouth and released his eel to attack King Piccolo. Piccolo grabbed the eel and reeled in the ruler of the deep and then kicked him up into the air. He then flew up and kicked him into a skyscraper so hard that said skyscraper collapsed on him. Tambourine dodged a tentacle from some weird octopus monster and fired a mouth wave, knocking it back. The octopus monster clashed his tentacles with Tambourine's One-Hundred Arms attack. He grabbed the Octopus monster's tentacle and used the Shocker Flatline to electrocute him. The Deep Sea King emerged out of the rubble and hopped towards King Piccolo as he had vaporized some crab monster. He tapped his shoulder. Piccolo turned his head around, only to get hit with numerous blows from the Sea King. He then bit Piccolo's arm with his eel and started to crush Piccolo's head with his nails digging inside. Cymbal fired a bolt of electricity, killing some sort of shark creature when he noticed his father. Cymbal ran towards the Deep Sea King in an attempt to stop him. He was about to be attacked by another Seafolk creature when Drum jumped in and kneed it away, killing it. Drum: Looks like that's the last of them. Let's get him! Drum and Tambourine ran towards the Deep Sea King. Cymbal electrified his hand and punched the Deep Sea King. He retreated his eel and took his hands off Cymbal's father and faced him. He threw a punch, but Cymbal dodged, grabbed his arm and threw the Deep Sea King over his head. Cymbal then went to the side of the Deep Sea King and kicked his head. Tambourine: Let's see how you like it! Tambourine used his Lick Twister and wrapped his tongue around the Deep Sea King's neck. He then slammed him to the ground. Drum jumped and landed on the Deep Sea King and started punching his head repeatedly. He then grabbed it and attempted to remove it, but the Deep Sea King released his eel to attack. Drum grabbed the eel and started to pull on it. Drum: Hey dad! Wanna blast this thing? King Piccolo: You bet! Watch what your old man can do, kids. King Piccolo fired a ki blast that destroyed the eel. King Piccolo: Drum, get off. Drum got off the Sea King, allowing Piccolo to use his telekinesis to leave Sea King suspended in mid-air. King Piccolo: Have at him, boys! Make him pay for killing Piano! Drum, Tambourine, and Cymbal started punching the Deep Sea King all over his body. The Deep Sea King tried to break out of the telekinesis, but to no avail. He tried and tried, but couldn't break free. King Piccolo raised him up and slammed him to the floor. Due to his attempts at trying to break away from the telekinesis and the damage from Piccolo's sons, the Deep Sea King couldn't get off his knees. King Piccolo: Too easy. He blasted the Deep Sea King with a ki blast, making him explode into a pile of blue blood. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Piccolo's Theme - Dragon Ball FighterZ*) Boomstick: Now that’s how you cook seafood. Wiz: The Deep Sea King was certainly a ferocious terror from the deep, but King Piccolo’s better stats and superior leadership were more than enough. Boomstick: The Deep Sea King at most can destroy a town while Piccolo can destroy a city. Wiz: The minimum amount of energy necessary to destroy a town is about 5.8 kilotons of force. But the amount of energy necessary to destroy a city is 6.3 megatons of force. This means at bare minimum, King Piccolo is over 1,000 times stronger than the Deep Sea King. Boomstick: And while the Deep Sea King could catch Speed-o’-Sound Sonic, King Piccolo was faster than Roshi, who could absorb lightning Wiz: While this feat doesn’t scale to the return stroke, it does mean Piccolo is over 24 times faster than the Deep Sea King. Plus, the Deep Sea King could only achieve these speeds while hydrated. Boomstick: And while Deep Sea King could take an Incineration Cannon from Genos, King Piccolo taking a Kamehameha from Goku was way more impressive since it easily took out Tambourine, who’s tougher than General Blue. Wiz: But easily the biggest problem for the Deep Sea King were King Piccolo’s ki blasts. Boomstick: In Dragon Ball, it’s been shown that ki can have properties of heat, like the time Gohan accidentally overcooked some meat with his ki blast. That means King Piccolo’s ki blasts would constantly dehydrate the DSK. Wiz: In fact, this advantage King Piccolo has is the exact reason why Deep Sea King was losing to Genos. And while both of them did have weaker forms, there was no guarantee that it would just start raining whereas King Piccolo has eternal youth, so he’s always at his best. Plus, if he wanted to, he could easily become gigantic to give himself a bigger upper hand. Boomstick: Not to mention that Piccolo was way more versatile thanks to his telekinesis and telepathy. In fact, since he had ki blasts while the Seak King only had an eel, that meant Piccolo had the advantage in long range combat. And even if it were raining, it wouldn’t really change much. For the sake of the argument, let’s assume that the Deep Sea King is a Dragon level threat when hydrated. Wiz: It still wouldn’t be enough as a Dragon level threat can only destroy numerous towns. That’s powerful, but nowhere near city-busting. And while the Deep Sea King has a good level of combat skill, he’s not as clever as Piccolo, who ordered his forces to kill off any resistance as well as killing Shenron himself to make sure no one else could use him. While the DSK is definitely a force of nature in the seas, King Piccolo had the power and pragmatism to make his opponent like a fish out of water. Boomstick: I better bust out my Piccolo to play a funeral song because the Deep Sea King is now sleeping with the fishes. Wiz: The winner is King Piccolo Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Demon vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music